


cherry wine

by misguidedmalfoy



Series: another lover hits the universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Flashbacks, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song: Cherry Wine (Hozier), Title from a Hozier Song, Trust Issues, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedmalfoy/pseuds/misguidedmalfoy
Summary: there was a voice in draco's head, and after so long, it wasn't reminding him of everything he'd done wrong; it was harry's voice of affirmation.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: another lover hits the universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daycore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daycore/gifts).



> hi everyone! here's the second part of my 'another lover hits the universe' series, based off of Hozier's song 'cherry wine'. i read somewhere that the lyrics were about a relationship that wasn't quite as good as it seemed, and it inspired me to write this.  
> it's important that i mention that this fic mentions past emotional abuse in an implicit and non-graphic way, and if this might trigger you, please don't read it or proceed with caution. take care of yourselves <3

“Pass the wine bottle?”

Draco tore his gaze away from the fading amber light of the sunset. He leaned forward and passed the bottle to Harry, who gave him a grateful smile. Draco returned the smile, but quickly returned his gaze to the sky. Harry’s voice held no malice, but the sudden statement sent a chill down Draco’s spine.

_I swear to Merlin, Draco, can you do anything right?_

He thought his reaction had been subtle enough, but a moment later, Harry took Draco’s hand. “Is everything okay?” Harry’s voice was careful; he knew anything emotional with Draco was treading on unsteady ground.

Draco dragged himself out of his thoughts and nodded. “Everything’s fine. Just got lost in thought.” He wasn’t sure he even believed himself. 

Harry didn’t either. He’d known for a while that there was something Draco wasn’t telling him, but every time he’d tried to ask, he was met with defensive anger. Tonight, Harry was intoxicated enough that his thoughts left his mouth before he could apply any of this logic to the moment.

“What aren’t you telling me?” He said, less out of anger than of curiosity. He looked at Draco, but Draco was still ignoring his gaze.

Nausea washed over Draco, and he knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. He’d been with Harry for five months now, and up until now he’d managed to bury any questions like this one. Draco’s grip on the stem of his wine glass tightened as Harry set his own glass down on the table. 

_You’re making up problems that aren’t there. If you don’t stop complaining, we’re done._

“Please don’t ignore the question like you usually do. You can trust me,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand lightly. It was a small gesture, but enough to assure Draco that he wasn’t angry. Draco sighed, set down his wine glass, and turned towards Harry. 

There was a lump in Draco’s throat, and tears had begun to prick at the corners of his eyes. He was supposed to be over his trauma, it had been nearly a year. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Harry’s eyes as he found the strength to speak with a deep breath in.

“I dated someone named Michael before you and I met again at the bookstore.”

Harry felt Draco’s hand trembling, but he said nothing, carefully watching Draco speak. 

“He was the first man I ever dated.” Draco cleared his throat, locking his gaze on the skyline. He knew looking at Harry would only encourage his loss of control to come sooner than he would like it to.

“It was fine until everything became my fault, until he started holding my past against me,” Draco said, painfully aware that his voice was rising in pitch. “And I let him, I--” He bit his lip. As the sky began to blur, he willed the tears to stay at bay. He wasn’t supposed to cry, he wasn’t supposed to be so emotional. 

“I’m so sorry, Draco.”

Harry slowly wrapped an arm around Draco. Draco was hesitant when it came to physical affection, and Harry was no better at reciprocating, but Draco had always been able to put aside his hesitance when Harry found himself wide awake with a panic attack. However, Harry hadn’t encountered many situations where Draco was the one needing comfort. He was used to being the one in need of comfort, the one who needed to be held after a nightmare. Tonight, he swore to himself that he would do everything to be for Draco what Draco always was for him.

Draco clenched his jaw, willing the building sob in his throat to go away. “It’s fine. It isn’t your fault.” His voice was softer than Harry had ever heard it, and it made Harry’s heart ache.

“You know I love you, right?” Harry said, drawing Draco closer to his side.

Draco scoffed. “Of course I know that.” Every part of him wanted to push Harry away, say something to ensure Harry kept his distance, but he couldn’t. Not with Harry holding him the way he was.

Harry rubbed the back of Draco’s hand.

“That means I love you despite your past, despite the way you’ve been treated.”

Draco bit his lip as he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. He couldn’t find the words to reply without letting out the sob he was trying in vain to ignore. 

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” Harry said, resting his head against Draco’s. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about it.” His words were genuine, loving. But the voice in Draco’s head reminded him of a voice that had once confessed its love for Draco with consequences.

_I’m doing this because I love you._

The tears began to spill from Draco’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Harry. 

No, Michael hadn’t loved Draco. Not really. That was clearer than it had ever been now.

The insults began to fade, replaced by Harry’s words of affirmation.

Harry was briefly frozen, shocked by Draco’s uncharacteristic show of affection, but the tears he felt on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He embraced Draco tightly, carding his fingers through Draco’s hair. 

“I love you,” Draco whispered. Harry was safe, Harry was loving, Harry was home.

“I love you too.”

And Draco knew without a doubt that he meant it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this installment, part three of this series is coming soon :)


End file.
